


It's VLD but with MECHA DRAGONS

by worldfullofkiwis (Hyarou)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, MECHA dragons, Voltron Lions as Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyarou/pseuds/worldfullofkiwis
Summary: I reimagined Voltron lions as dragons.





	It's VLD but with MECHA DRAGONS

**Author's Note:**

> Some art for the AU that I've been thinking about.  
> I like dragons and I like Voltron. So why not to make the lions mechanical dragons.  
> So much more cooler!

I am quite happy with the dragon designs but I keep wanting to change them. Especially the wings. They were a pain and it took forever to settle with this style and it still isn't quite what I had in my mind.

Have some drgns.

 

Yellow Dragon

 

Blue Dragon

 

Green Dragon

 

Red Dragon _(This is the one that I am most proud of)_

 

Black Dragon


End file.
